She Wolf
by Cora Felix
Summary: Ela amava cada pedaço daquele lobo que estava em Forks, e aquele lobo até podia sentir algo por ela, mas estava obrigado a amar outra, por uma conexão inexplicável para ambos. Jasper não sabia o motivo de querer ajudá-la, mas depois do que sentira, não imaginava como alguém conseguia conviver com tanta dor dentro de si sem enlouquecer.


**Título**: She Wolf

**Ship:** Jasper Whitlock e Leah Clearwater

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Meyer. Se pertencessem a mim, eu que deixaria cicatrizes de mordidas em Jasper.

* * *

><p><strong>Música Tema:<strong> She Wolf - Falling To Pieces _(David Gueta Ft. Sia)_

* * *

><p><strong>She Wolf<strong>

Jasper entrou no bar, sentindo os intensos aromas diversificados de sangue. Alguns eram mais adocicados, outros pareciam mais poluídos. Ele não precisava pensar muito para saber o motivo daquilo. Onde entrara, o número de humanos se embebedando de forma inconsequente era alarmante. Aquilo deixava o sangue com um aroma horrível, modificado. E infelizmente o gosto se tornava mais amargo, algumas vezes até ácido.

Ele procurou ficar de cabeça baixa, os cabelos loiros e um pouco grandes tampando boa parte do seu rosto. E consequentemente os olhos. A música do lugar estava alta, o que abafava um pouco as conversas praticamente gritadas, o cheiro de suor masculino também impregnava o ambiente, contaminando os aromas deliciosos de sangue humano.

Ele se sentou em um banco perto do bar e pousou os braços cobertos com uma jaqueta de couro negra em cima do balcão, olhando todos que estavam por perto. Ali estava mais vazio. Procurou ficar quieto, tentando bloquear as inúmeras sensações que os humanos transbordavam.

- Você aceita algo? Quem sabe um copinho de sangue, ou uma dose de coágulo?

_A shot in the dark  
>A past lost in space<br>Where do I start?  
>The past and the chase?<em>

**.**

Um tiro no escuro  
>Um passado perdido no espaço<br>Por onde eu começo?  
>O passado e a caçada?<p>

A voz chegou aos seus ouvidos e pela primeira vez Jasper saiu de seus devaneios, entrando definitivamente no clima do bar. Franziu o cenho, assustando-se com a voz e olhando atentamente a pessoa que havia feito a pergunta comprometedora.

Era uma mulher. Sua pele possuía um tom bonito e bronzeado, os olhos eram negros como a noite, os lábios eram carnudos, mas estavam comprimidos, como se ela estivesse com raiva. E estava. Seu nariz franzido indicava a qual espécie ela pertencia, e como aquela espécie odiava o aroma que Jasper tinha.

Ele reconheceu à sua frente Leah Clearwater.

Ele fez uma careta de desaprovação. Não havia nem mesmo notado o aroma dela, tamanha a sua sede por sangue humano. Precisava tomar cuidado. Mesmo que o único foco de origem de lobisomens fosse La Push, ele tinha que ter a consciência de que outros poderiam existir em outras partes do mundo.

Ela ainda o fitava, esperando uma resposta. Jasper olhou para ela quase com hostilidade.

- Boa noite, Leah.

Ela não respondeu, apenas virou-se de costas, fazendo com o que o cabelo se mexesse e levasse o aroma dela para o olfato poderoso dele com facilidade. O cabelo dela estava maior, quase na altura do quadril. Ela usava uma calça tão justa, que era praticamente impossível, mesmo para um vampiro, não cravar os olhos nas curvas do corpo esbelto. O gesto dele foi acompanhado pelos outros homens que estavam ali, e quando Leah virou-se novamente, servindo uma caneca imensa de cerveja para um homem aparentemente bêbado, Jasper escutou uma voz embargada.

- Quando me dará uma chance, Leah?

Ela sorriu para o homem bêbado, dando dois tapinhas na mão dele que estava pousada no balcão.

- Quando estiver sóbrio, George.

- Meu Deus, isso nunca acontecerá.

Ele lamentou e voltou a beber da sua cerveja. Leah riu, jogando os cabelos para trás e virando-se novamente para começar a preparar alguns drinques. Jasper remexeu-se onde estava, sentindo-se inquieto pela primeira vez na presença da mulher.

Mulher. Era nisso que ela havia se tornado.

- Você mudou.

Ele disse, fazendo-a parar o que estava fazendo momentaneamente. Mas logo depois ela continuou a mexer nos copos e nas diversas garrafas com conteúdos coloridos. Jasper apenas continuou a observando. Ela mudara. E como mudara. Na época em que convivera com Leah, mesmo que infimamente, ela era apenas uma garota. Sete anos poderiam fazer milagres no corpo de uma garota. Quando a conhecera, ela não tinha curvas, vestia-se com poucas roupas, mas mesmo aquilo não o incomodara tanto a ponto de ele perder o seu tempo a olhando por mais de cinco segundos.

Ele inclinou-se no balcão.

- Você está diferente... mais feminina. – os olhos correram pela curva da cintura dela – Você não parece mais um homenzinho.

Leah virou-se bruscamente, colocando os copos em frente às respectivas pessoas que pediram os drinques. Seus olhos escuros foram em direção ao vampiro irritante. Ela se aproximou dele, tentando não captar o cheiro forte que ele exalava, o cheiro que gritava a ela que ela odiava aquela espécie.

- O que você disse?

Jasper sorriu de forma jocosa e dessa vez sentou-se de forma empertigada, olhando-a com atenção. Ela percebeu pela primeira vez que o tom dourado dos olhos, característica marcante na família Cullen, havia sumido. As orbes estavam pintadas de um carmim intenso, indicando a recente dieta que ele adotara. Sentiu asco no mesmo momento, e Jasper percebeu aquela reação dela.

- Esquece. Não vale a pena escutar sua voz.

Ela completou, dando as costas para ele novamente. Jasper voltou a olhar para o corpo dela, sem conseguir se conter. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, ele abriu seus sentidos, e concentrou o seu dom justamente na pessoa que estava a sua frente, de costas. O que o atingiu não o surpreendeu.

- Consigo sentir a sua repugnância de longe. E acho que não preciso de meu dom para isso.

Ele disse, esperando uma reação por parte dela. Leah virou-se novamente, aproximando-se dele.

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos, o que indica que você andou matando pessoas da minha espécie.

- Sinto muito, Leah, mas você não é humana.

- Sou mais humana que você.

Ela respondeu furiosamente, aproximando-se ainda mais do rosto dele no processo. Por mais que todos os homens estivessem bêbados e a música estivesse alta, alguns poderiam escutar a conversa. Jasper percebeu aquilo, e abaixou o tom de voz. Seus olhos vermelhos foram em direção aos lábios carnudos da loba, mas ele os desviou rapidamente.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso. Ao contrário de você. Eu gosto de ser o que sou.

Ela não respondeu, apenas afastou-se. Sua atenção foi voltada para os clientes, e logo as pessoas voltaram a fazer pedidos. Leah precisou preparar mais alguns drinques.

- Há quanto tempo está tão afastada de La Push?

Afinal, estavam em uma cidade situada no norte do Canadá, bem longe de onde a cidade natal dela ficava. Aquela vila infestada de lobisomens.

- Cinco anos.

Ela respondeu, sem nem ao menos virar-se para ele. Jasper divagou um pouco. Ela estava afastada há mais tempo que ele. Mesmo que ele não morasse mais em Forks, visitara aquela cidade brevemente para pegar algumas coisas, encontrando toda a família Cullen no processo, inclusive Alice.

Não que ele tivesse alguma ferida aberta ou algum ressentimento, mas ele sempre se sentia estranho ao conviver com Alice, mesmo que brevemente. A vampira fora sua companheira durante anos. Era até mesmo estranho cumprimentá-la como se ela fosse uma amiga íntima.

- Forks não mudou muito nesses últimos anos. Acho que La Push deve seguir o mesmo curso daquela cidade.

Ele pautou, esperando uma reação por parte dela, mas Leah apenas continuou a preparar os drinques, nem ao menos se virando para ele. Jasper tentou mais uma vez.

- Jacob está quase se casando com Renesmee. Eu consegui ver seu irmão, Leah. – ele percebeu que ela parara de mexer nos copos. – Ele está bem. Está imenso, como era de se esperar. – uma onda de amor fluindo dela percorreu o corpo dele. – Emily está grávida.

E então ele sentiu. Começou a tomar o seu corpo vagarosamente, mas depois de alguns segundos ficou insuportável. Jasper abriu a boca, colocando as mãos na cabeça e abaixando-se no balcão. A dor era intensa. Não dor física, que naquele momento seria muito mais bem-vinda. Mas uma dor mais profunda, de alguém que fora machucado seriamente por outra pessoa. Uma dor que só poderia vir de alguém que amou da forma mais verdadeira e pura.

- Mas que mer...

Ele respirou com dificuldade, algo que não fazia há mais de uma centena de anos. Dessa vez Leah virou-se para ele, e depois de algum tempo, ele conseguiu fechar os seus sentidos. O alívio foi quase imediato. Depois que sentiu seu corpo totalmente recuperado, olhou para ela novamente. Ela estava com os olhos embargados, mas ele conseguia perceber as orbes escuras serem preenchidas com outro sentimento. Fúria.

Antes que ele percebesse, ela deu as costas para ele, saindo rapidamente por uma porta de trás do balcão. Alguns clientes olharam curiosos. Jasper não se importou com eles, colocou algumas notas sobre o balcão, mesmo que não tivesse consumido nada, e saiu do banco onde estava sentado, caminhando rapidamente, mas em passos humanos, para fora do bar.

A rua estava deserta. Ele fechou os olhos, virando o seu rosto para cima. Abriu os seus sentidos e respirou profundamente, sentindo com facilidade o cheiro da loba. Ele correu rapidamente até onde ela estava. Sabia que ela não poderia fugir dele, a menos que se transformasse na besta.

Mas ela não parecia nem um pouco apta a fugir. Leah estava sentada em um banco alto de madeira puída que ficava atrás do bar, onde claramente os donos usavam como depósito de lixo e móveis quebrados. As lágrimas agora corriam livremente pelo rosto dela, deixando os olhos com um brilho estranho. Ele sabia que ela podia sentir o cheiro dele, mas se aproximou do mesmo jeito.

- Eu realmente não sei o prazer que vocês sentem em fazer mal aos outros.

A voz embargada dela chegou aos ouvidos de Jasper e ele franziu o cenho. Permaneceu a uma distância segura, apenas a observando. Leah enxugou algumas lágrimas com as costas das mãos, mas elas insistiam em molhar seu rosto novamente.

- Você sabe por que eu realmente odeio ser quem sou?

Ela perguntou. Jasper não fazia ideia do motivo da pergunta, mas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Como você se sentiria se perdesse o amor da sua vida por causa da uma ligação absurda? Eu perdi o meu, por causa de um _imprinting_. Porque o gene do lobisomem gritou para ele que eu não era a mulher certa!

Ela gritou. Jasper se afastou, temendo que a qualquer momento ela se transformasse. Mas aquilo não aconteceu. Ela saiu do banco, começando a andar de um lado para o outro e passando as mãos pelos cabelos longos no processo. Virou-se novamente para ele, sentindo uma necessidade incomum de gritar tudo para aquele vampiro.

- E quando eu finalmente me livro do peso de amar um homem que está ligado a outra, você aparece aqui, nesse fim de mundo, apenas para me dizer que a mulher que eu odeio espera um filho do homem que eu amo!

Ela voltou a gritar, aproximando-se dele no processo. Jasper não conseguiu ter reação, as mãos dela foram em direção ao peito dele e ela o empurrou, conseguindo fazer com que ele se desequilibrasse. Ele demorou a se lembrar de que ela não era humana, e tecnicamente possuía uma força incomum.

Ela continuou o empurrando, dando pequenos socos no peito dele. Por mais que ele tivesse dificuldade em sentir dor, ele podia sentir as mãos em punhos dela de encontro aos seus músculos.

Depois de alguns minutos deixando-a descarregar a raiva, ele pegou os braços dela fortemente, a ponto de Leah cair na real do que estava fazendo. Ela o olhou em fúria. Estavam próximos um do outro. A respiração quente dela praticamente queimava a pele dele.

- Eu posso te ajudar, Leah. Deixe-me te ajudar.

- Como?

Ela perguntou de forma quase hostil. Jasper apenas sorriu.

* * *

><p>Não sabia como tinha sido estupidamente manipulada, ou se a promessa dele era tão tentadora a ponto de ela enfiar um vampiro no apartamento dela. Ela estava o fitando por muito tempo, seus olhos negros atentos a cada movimento dele. Se precisasse, se transformaria sem pensar duas vezes, mesmo que isso significasse destruir tudo o que estava ali dentro.<p>

Jasper permanecia quieto, apenas escutando os batimentos dela começarem a se acalmar. A respiração dela ficou menos ruidosa, como se ela estivesse começando a acreditar nele, acreditar que ele não lhe faria nenhum mal. E não faria.

Ele não sabia o motivo de querer ajudá-la, mas depois do que sentira, não imaginava como alguém conseguia conviver com tanta dor dentro de si sem enlouquecer. Ela amava cada pedaço daquele lobo que estava em Forks, e aquele lobo até podia sentir algo por ela, mas estava obrigado a amar outra, por uma conexão inexplicável para ambos.

Aquilo parecia um filme de terror.

- O que irá fazer comigo?

A pergunta dela fez com que ele saísse de seus pensamentos obscuros, e ele sorriu para ela, quebrando um pouco a tensão do ambiente. Mas Leah sabia que vampiros conseguiam sorrir sem de fato ter vontade disso, apenas para atrair uma presa e beber do seu sangue. Contudo, o sorriso dele, de certa forma a tranquilizou, e ela percebeu que suas defesas estavam sendo abaixadas, não por vontade própria, mas por vontade do homem que estava a sua frente.

- Você sabe que alguns de minha espécie possuem um dom, não sabe? – ao vê-la assentir com a cabeça, continuou. – Lembra-se do meu?

Ela fez uma careta, descartando essa possibilidade rapidamente com um gesto de mãos.

- Nunca tive muita curiosidade sobre vampiros, e isso incluía sua família. – disse simplesmente. – Sei que alguns de vocês possuem dons, Jacob me falou vagamente sobre isso um dia. Mas eu nunca tive um real interesse...

Ela deu de ombros, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas. Jasper achou aquilo no mínimo cômico. Leah Clearwater se importando em ferir os sentimentos de um vampiro? Decidiu ignorar a vontade de brincar com esse escorregão dela, e foi direto ao assunto.

- Eu tenho o dom da empatia. – começou a explicar. – Posso sentir as emoções das pessoas, bem como manipulá-las.

Ao escutar as últimas palavras dele, Leah, que estava fitando a rua pela janela, virou-se bruscamente para o vampiro, fazendo com que o cabelo longo balançasse pelos ombros. Franziu o cenho.

- É por isso que estou calma? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Sim... – ele sorriu. – Em partes.

- Tire isso de mim! – vociferou. – Não quero minhas defesas fracas.

Jasper finalmente perdeu a paciência. Levantando-se do sofá, aproximou-se apenas um pouco dela, temendo que ao fazê-lo mais bruscamente, sua postura mudasse e ela se transformasse em loba, mesmo que estivesse influenciada com o poder do dom dele, Jasper sabia que metamorfos podiam ser temperamentais ao extremo, como se fossem um recém-criado de sua espécie. Leah o olhou com fúria, mas percebeu certa violência nas orbes vermelhas dele, e aquela cor, misturada ao brilho de raiva que ela emanava, deixou-a preocupada.

- Você é a pessoa mais mal agradecida que conheço! – esbravejou. – Estou aqui com o intuito de te ajudar, e não de te atacar, se estou a deixando calma, é visando essa troca de favores, e não para deixá-la desprotegida.

- Espera, troca de favores? – ela perguntou. – Não vou lhe dever nada, não disse que lhe darei nada!

Ele respirou fundo. Usara as palavras erradas. Não queria nada dela. Bom... a não ser que ela pudesse lhe dar um pouco de sangue. Porém, ao dar a mordida em Leah, a mataria, pois mordidas de vampiros em lobisomens eram fatais, e de qualquer maneira, o cheiro dela não era dos mais agradáveis.

Passou a mão no rosto, desistindo. O melhor que podia fazer no momento seria sair dali e nunca mais vê-la, procurar uma vítima fácil e no mínimo limpa para saciar sua sede, sentir-se bem sem sentir sua garganta arder, e rumar para outra cidade, procurando algo para fazer, pois desde que saíra de Forks, estava sem rumo e trajeto destinado.

- Esquece... – pediu. – Vou embora. Boa sorte com suas dores, Leah Clearwater. Espero que consiga achar alguém que a entenda, e espero realmente que não o trate como lixo igual trata todos.

Ele caminhou para a porta do apartamento, girando a maçaneta, mas antes que pudesse puxá-la para sair daquele cubículo escuro, a voz dela o fez parar.

- Espere... – ela se aproximou dele, Jasper pôde sentir a relutância dela com seu dom, e pôde ver o corpo levemente trêmulo com seus olhos poderosos. – Disse que pode manipular sentimentos?

Ele assentiu, retirando a mão da maçaneta. Ficou ereto ali perto, temendo que ela fosse mudar de ideia novamente e começasse uma nova onda de xingamentos e injúrias. Leah, além de loba, era mulher, e isso a deixava instável demais. Quase sorriu ante esse pensamento, mas pensou melhor guardá-lo para si, ela poderia quebrar seu pescoço.

- Pode... pode tirar o amor que eu sinto por Sam?

A pergunta veio rápida e decidida. Jasper franziu o cenho. Nunca havia pensado nisso, desde que pedira para ajudá-la, tinha em mente outra conduta. Ele respirou fundo, fazendo com que o cheiro dela chegasse ao seu olfato facilmente, e depois soltou o ar, negando com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito, Leah. Posso controlar sentimentos... e não desfazê-los.

- Então como irá me ajudar? – ela perguntou, indo até o sofá e sentando-se. – Não vejo alternativa, meu destino é sofrer por aquele homem até que meu corpo não aguente mais e minha alma parta em pedaços.

_I'm falling to pieces  
>Falling to pieces<em>

**.**

Eu estou caindo aos pedaços  
>Caindo aos pedaços<p>

Ela o olhou, desamparada. Jasper quase sentiu pena ao ver aqueles olhos marejados de lágrimas contidas, lágrimas que ela impedia fortemente de descer, para esconder um pouco sua fraqueza, mas ele já conseguia senti-la de longe, e não precisava de seu dom para isso.

Caminhou para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela. Ao ver que ela não iria atacá-lo ali mesmo, remexeu-se.

- Posso fazer você esquecer essa dor que você tem dentro de si. É momentâneo... – ele acrescentou ao ver que ela estava atenta. – Mas é algo. Eu a senti, Leah. Ninguém merece conviver com isso...

Ela o olhou atentamente, parecia pensar em algo, como se sua vida dependesse de sua decisão naquele momento. Deixaria um vampiro manipulá-la para ter um tempo egoísta de sentimento nulo? Não pensou duas vezes, há tempo que não se importava muito com o que as pessoas pensariam de suas decisões.

- Faça. – ela pediu.

Jasper assentiu e olhou-a com atenção. Leah esperava alguma névoa colorida, ou até mesmo um sono estranho e sem sonhos, mas o que lhe engolfou foi menos visível e mais forte do que tudo o que ela imaginara. Paz. Uma paz interior que ela não sentia desde que conhecera Sam, anos atrás, como se nada em sua vida pudesse dar errado e como se ela fosse verdadeiramente... feliz. Um sorriso no mínimo cativante surgiu no rosto dela, os lábios carnudos esticando-se momentaneamente. As linhas duras de expressão no rosto dela ficaram mais amenas, desaparecendo por completo depois de alguns minutos. E por deixá-la assim, Jasper transformou-a em uma mulher ainda mais bela.

Depois de vários minutos, ela relaxou por completo, encostando-se no sofá e abrindo as mãos como se estivesse em oração, os olhos fecharam-se, e Jasper aproveitou-se disso para olhá-la melhor, com fascínio. Leah era única em sua espécie, a única loba, a única mulher amaldiçoada. Teria um _imprinting_ ou estaria fadada a sentir-se mal eternamente?

- Sente-se melhor? – ele perguntou.

- Sinto-me... leve... Como se... como se eu fosse... feliz.

Ela abriu os olhos, temendo encontrar um vampiro sorrindo de forma debochada, mas Jasper estava sério, concentrando-se apenas em dar o momento de paz que ela tanto almejou.

- O poder aumenta... com o toque.

Dizer aquilo foi no mínimo ousado e errado, pois no momento em que foi dito, ela encolheu-se, como se ele fosse machucá-la depois daquele período de paz completa, viu com clareza o braço dela estremecer.

- Bom, não vou machucá-la. – ele deu de ombros. – É apenas uma sugestão.

Ela engoliu em seco. Não poderia piorar, poderia? Se ele a quisesse mal, já teria a atacado. Ela estava em um apartamento pequeno com um vampiro em sua companhia, e deixando-o usar o seu dom para fazê-la se esquecer do homem que jurou lealdade e amor. Olhando-o com atenção, Leah assentiu, percebendo seu corpo ser percorrido por uma eletricidade estranha quando ele a tocou timidamente no braço.

Os dedos dele eram frios. Ela sabia que a temperatura de um vampiro era baixa, mas nunca havia tocado de fato em um, apenas em forma de loba, e para estraçalhar a garganta de um. Como humana, nunca havia conhecido sua espécie inimiga, e agora experimentava tudo pela primeira vez. Mesmo o toque sendo frio, não era de fato ruim. Era no mínimo diferente, mas ela sentiu a onda de paz praticamente triplicar, então achou que poderia ignorar esse fato rapidamente, aproveitando a sensação peculiar que o toque dele estava lhe proporcionando.

- Sabe, Leah... – ele começou a falar de forma baixa para ela não ficar tensa. – Você acha que sua vida é uma maldição... mas todos temos dificuldades... – ao ver que ela ainda estava calada, continuou. – Você ama um homem que está ligado a outra, eu não amo ninguém.

Leah o olhou interrogativamente.

- Mas você não é casado? – perguntou.

O sorriso dele era belo, mas ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Era... – os dedos dele mexeram suavemente no braço dela. – Mas a deixei por motivos pessoais. Somos diferentes demais, quero alguém que me aceite como sou. – olhou-a com atenção. – Isso também não é maldição? Consigo dar paz a todos que estão à minha volta, menos a mim mesmo.

Leah não teve tempo de argumentar isso, logo os dedos dele correram levemente pelo braço dela, subindo um pouco de forma ousada. Os olhos deles pousaram no pescoço dela, e mesmo que ela estivesse atenta, percebeu que ele não a olhava como uma possível refeição... mas olhava para ela como... como um homem olha para uma mulher.

- Você é uma bela mulher, Leah. – ele disse sem rodeios. – Logo irá achar alguém que a faça feliz.

- Não seja irônico. – olhou-o com atenção. – Você não parece ser o tipo que diz coisas assim para uma mulher. – arqueou as sobrancelhas. – O que você de fato quer?

Jasper sorriu minimamente, mas nada disse, seus dedos desceram até o pulso dela, fazendo círculos por cima da veia ali.

- Já que me conhece tanto... o que uma pessoa como eu desejaria de uma pessoa como você?

- Meu sangue. – ela disse rapidamente. – Você não pode me morder... me... me mataria.

- Resposta errada, Leah. Eu _posso _te morder, mas não é seu sangue que eu desejo no momento.

- Não?

Ele não respondeu, em vez disso, os lábios carnudos e extremamente frios pressionaram de forma quase violenta os lábios dela, indicando a diferença brutal de temperatura, e mostrando a ela o que ele realmente queria no momento.

- Não posso... – ela disse... – Vampiro...

Ele sorriu diante das palavras dela, as mãos, antes acanhadas pelo nervosismo dela, foram em direção à cintura dela, apertando levemente ali.

- Resposta errada, Leah. – ele sussurrou, fazendo os lábios roçarem levemente. – Você pode... e não sou apenas um vampiro. Sou um homem.

Para provar isso, desceu rapidamente as mãos para as coxas dela, apertando-as e puxando-as para cima, fazendo com que ela se deitasse no sofá. Jasper cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, a ereção pressionando o núcleo dela. Leah gemeu, passara bastante tempo desde que não tivera contato com um homem daquele jeito. Mas mesmo que ele falasse que era um homem, ela não podia deixar de pensar que ele era um vampiro. Mas de que aquilo importava? Lobisomens a machucaram muito mais e eram considerados amigos e companheiros. Como ela conseguiria sair daquela armadilha agora que estavam daquele jeito? E a pergunta mais importante, sentia vontade de sair?

Não, não sentia.

As mãos dele rasgaram a blusa dela com força e brutalidade, expondo os seios macios e sedosos ao toque de sua mão gelada. Ele apertou com cuidado a carne tenra, indo até o pescoço dela e sugando a pele morena. Leah fechou os olhos, parte por temer a proximidade daquela mandíbula poderosa e daqueles dentes ameaçadores, parte por desejar que ele a tocasse com mais intensidade. Ele desceu o toque dos lábios pelo colo dela, até chegar aos seios, onde os sugou lentamente, fazendo-a contorcer-se por debaixo dele.

- Deixe-me mostrar como você é bela, Leah. – ele sussurrou, já retirando a calça jeans que ela usava. – Deixe-me mostrar como um homem pode desejá-la, de várias maneiras.

_You loved me, and I froze in time  
>Hungry for that flesh of mine<em>

**.**

Você me amou, e eu congelei no tempo  
>Faminto pela minha carne<p>

Ela nada disse, mas também não impediu que o vampiro a desnudasse. Sentia-se em paz, porém, mesmo com o toque dele, ela percebia seu corpo pegar fogo, como se estivesse fazendo isso para abrandar um pouco a temperatura dele, mas ela sabia que não estava. Leah pegava fogo por causa do toque dos lábios e língua daquele vampiro.

As mãos dela foram ousadamente para a jaqueta, descendo pelos ombros fortes dele. Jasper retirou a própria blusa, e ela arfou ao ver o peito nu. Como loba, seu olfato era melhor do que sua visão, porém, era fácil observar as inúmeras cicatrizes que ele possuía. Cicatrizes de quem fora machucado e se recuperara. Como ela. Porém, as cicatrizes de Leah eram internas. Fisicamente, ela era perfeita. Perfeita para ele, bem como ele era perfeito para ela, naquele momento.

- Seus olhos... – ela apontou enquanto ele retirava a própria calça. – Estão negros...

O sorriso dele dessa vez foi malicioso, e ela percebeu que ele possuía covinhas.

- Desejo o seu corpo com tanta intensidade que estou ardendo por dentro... – explicou. – E sinto sede, Leah. Infelizmente não posso negar isso.

Ela engoliu em seco, mas ele já estava por cima dela novamente, beijando-a com reverência e anseio, cobiçando o corpo que se contorcia de forma felina abaixo do seu, fazendo-o ficar ainda mais excitado.

- Vou tomá-la agora. – sorriu. – Além de deixá-la em paz com sua mente, a deixarei amolecida e cansada fisicamente, pois a possuirei com força e desejo, de uma forma que você nunca viu em um homem, lobisomem ou humano.

Ela não respondeu, apenas abriu as pernas para recebê-lo, e Jasper cumpriu com a palavra, penetrando-a com violência e sem escrúpulos. O quadril bateu ao dela fortemente, e ele cerrou os dentes de navalha para controlar sua sede, e focar sua atenção em sua fome. Fome pela carne que agora o nutria. Ela arqueou-se em direção a ele, nunca sentindo algo parecido, o toque daquele vampiro era desesperado, e possessivo, como se ele estivesse a marcando por dentro com seu membro e por fora com suas mãos geladas, como se ele estivesse a cobrindo inteiramente com seu corpo cheio de cicatrizes.

_But I can't compete with a she wolf  
>Who has brought me to my knees<em>

**.**

Mas eu não posso competir com a loba  
>Que me pôs de joelhos<p>

Ela já não tinha ideia do que era o certo e o errado. Não sabia diferenciar a paz momentânea pelo dom dele ou o desejo quase palpável pelo corpo em movimento. Quem era Sam? Por que alguns rostos morenos desapareciam de sua mente como se nunca tivessem existido? Por que ela se sentia excitada e molhada apenas com a ideia de olhos negros a fitando, como se fossem dois buracos sugando sua alma e pensamentos?

Leah percebeu que apesar de Jasper estar quase em êxtase em tomar seu corpo, ele estava em agonia, pois o rosto dela estava corado, e o coração bombeava o sangue pelo corpo dela com mais força à medida que ele empurrava-se para dentro dela, fazendo com que os quadris se batessem. Ele estava com sede, e ela poderia acabar com aquela prisão do mesmo modo como ele quebrou a dela. Engoliu em seco, puxando a calça jeans dela que estava no chão e retirando dali um pequeno canivete que guardava caso fosse atacada por algum idiota estuprador. O movimento de Jasper parou no mesmo momento e ele a olhou de forma assustada.

- Se não pode me morder... pode sugar meu sangue... – ela disse, a voz entrecortada pelo desejo e medo. – Eu... eu quero.

- Leah, não precisa fazer isso. Me alimentarei mais tarde.

- Eu quero! – ela vociferou. – Posso, de alguma forma, retribuir o que está me dando.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela enfiou a ponta do canivete perto do seio, rasgando bons centímetros de pele. O sangue desceu facilmente, o líquido vermelho correndo pela pele morena e o excesso se instalando no vale de seus seios fartos. Os olhos de Jasper ficaram ainda mais negros e ele respirou fundo, como um animal farejando uma presa.

Com relutância e até mesmo respeito, lambeu o sangue que estava entre os seios dela, fechando os olhos ao sentir o gosto adocicado. O sangue lupino... por ser proibido e vindo de um inimigo natural, era como uma droga para um vampiro. Deixou-o em uma espécie de êxtase que ele não experimentava há anos. Ele subiu os lábios pela fenda do machucado, sugando dali o sangue que ele desejava tanto.

_The thrill of the kill  
>You feel, is a sin<br>I lay with the wolves  
>Alone, it seems<em>

**.**

A excitação da morte  
>Você sente, é um pecado<br>Eu me deito com os lobos  
>Sozinho, ao que parece<p>

E com isso, retomou os movimentos do quadril, penetrando-a vagarosamente, mas com intensidade e rosnando levemente como um animal sendo acariciado. Leah fechou os olhos, sentindo aqueles lábios abusados sugando o que ela jurou não dar a nenhum vampiro. Sua essência mais pura, algo que ela guardou para si como se o líquido vermelho fosse impuro. E era, era impuro por carregar uma maldição, mas para ele parecia ser a melhor refeição que um dia consumira.

Respirando fundo e concentrando toda a sua força de vontade, Jasper descolou a boca do machucado dela, que já se fechava por causa de sua condição sobrenatural. Lambeu os lábios vermelhos, não deixando escapar mais nenhuma gota. Os olhos ainda estavam negros, mas agora ela tinha certeza de que eram apenas de desejo, e não de sede. Ele sorriu para ela, aumentando a força do quadril e penetrando-a com violência. Ela enlaçou-o pela cintura, abraçando-o no processo. Seu nariz enfiou-se nos fios dourados do cabelo dele, enquanto ele sentia o cheiro adocicado que ela tinha.

O cheiro da loba já se esvaíra há tempos, Jasper concentrava seus instintos no cheiro do sangue e no cheiro de mulher que ela exalava. Cheiro de excitação, de desejo e volúpia. Cheiro de alguém que experimentava o prazer da carne de um modo completamente diferente.

- Hm... deliciosa.

Ele gemeu, fazendo-a arquear-se em direção a ele. Suas pernas fortes e delgadas o apertaram na cintura e ela abriu a boca carnuda para exprimir seu desejo através de um gemido estrangulado, puxando os cabelos dourados e colando o seu corpo ao dele. Jasper não demorou a chegar ao seu prazer, derramando-se dentro dela e sentindo uma vontade absurda de mordê-la ali ou beijá-la. Mas não podia, não queria que ela sentisse o gosto do próprio sangue em sua boca.

Ele parou o movimento e fechou os olhos. Ao abri-los, Leah percebeu as orbes clarearem para o vermelho carmim, mas não sentiu repulsa como sempre sentia. Ele era o que ele era, e não negava isso. E ela era uma loba, que havia se deitado com um vampiro em troca de paz espiritual. O pouco sangue que ela dera era até mesmo injusto pelo o que ele proporcionara a ela.

Jasper afastou-se, sentando-se no sofá. Ele não estava nem mesmo ofegante, e ela odiou aquela condição de vampiro que ele tinha. Ela estava praticamente sem ar, seu corpo cansado devido ao esforço físico, ele apenas colocou os braços para trás da cabeça, olhando-a no processo.

- Por que me olha dessa maneira? – perguntou. – Não sabia das cicatrizes?

Ela negou com a cabeça, se aproximando.

- Não... mas elas não me causam nada. São apenas cicatrizes.

Ela correu as mãos pelo peito dele, fazendo-o rosnar, não em advertência, mas de desejo. Incrível como duas espécies distintas podiam encontrar um ponto de equilíbrio que beirava ao vício.

- Sinto falta do seu toque nesse momento. – ela sorriu, parecia pensar alto. – Não por causa do seu dom, mas pelo modo como me tocou agora... nunca nenhum homem me desejou tanto, e mostrou isso da forma como você me mostrou.

Os olhos vermelhos dele fixaram-se no teto. Respirou fundo, pensando se seria prudente falar o que estava em sua mente.

- Posso ficar aqui... se quiser. Proporcionar-lhe paz... por um tempo relativo e grande.

Ela arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- E o que você quer em troca?

O sorriso que passou pelo rosto pálido dele foi até excitante, e malicioso.

- Acho que você já sabe a resposta.


End file.
